Hyrule Dynasty Ro
by LinkMakyu
Summary: Caminaban hombro a hombro, cinco amigos, grandes en corazón y coraje, sus pasos eran seguros pero cautelosos, un maestro de la espada, dos fantasmas de las sombras, un experto en el tiro a distancia, y un señor de la magia, ellos sabían…


Capitulo 1 El Comienzo

Caminaban hombro a hombro, cinco amigos, grandes en corazón y coraje, sus pasos eran seguros pero cautelosos, un maestro de la espada, dos fantasmas de las sombras, un experto en el tiro a distancia, y un señor de la magia, ellos sabían…

Los ataques a prontera habían empezado hacia meses, una noche que iniciaba tranquila en la q la luna se alzaba roja ante los ojos de un grupo de amigos (o party como solían llamarla en este mundo), los cuales sentados bajo la luz de una fogata encontrarían la muerte.

Sentados en un circulo, cuatro guerreros, el knight de cabello negro, cercano al fuego con su larga y pesada lanza sus ojos azules de mirada serena reflejaban su confianza y su tranquilidad, a su izquierda su amada lo tomaba del brazo, mientras el baile de las llamas iluminaba su rostro, enfrente de ellos un joven swordman, delgado de mirada soñadora, sonreía ante la imagen que emanaba de el Knight y la Priest, un cuadro hermoso pensó, en un rincón alejado un Assasin sentado con los ojos cerrado, pareciendo un total misterio, meditando, no lo volveria hacer mas.

Todo paso rápido...

Un silbido corto la tranquiilidad de la noche, el Knight sintio como el brazo de la que fuera su sueño, lo soltaba suavemente, el giro para verla con una sonrisa juguetona, una sonrisa q se desvanecería al instante, lo que vio partió su corazón, su espíritu y su paz, la flecha había dado en el cuello de la bella Priest, hiriéndola de muerte, la sangre brotaba a una velocidad asombrosa, cuando reacciono lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla muy fuerte derramando una lagrima sobre su rostro, y así en ese abrazo moriría, un hacha lanzada desde las sombras golpeo su espalda matándolo al instante, mientras los dos amantes morían, el joven swordman paralizado por el miedo y la sensación de irrealidad, no lograba reaccionar, su cara marcada por el terror de algo que se veía tan lento como un sueño...

El Assasin de reflejos rápidos, se levanto al oír la flecha, la vio impactar en el blanco cuello de su amiga, y eso le costo la vida, atrás de el un personaje surgía de las sombras, de un solo movimiento le cortaba la cabeza, y todo se volvió oscuro...

De las sombras salio un grupo de orcos, algunos azules, algunos verdes, de caras semi deformes, narices grandes y colmillos q salían de sus bocas, de mirada esquizofrenica y ojos inyectados de sangre, ojos sedientos de muerte...

El joven swordman, saliendo de pánico y movido mas por el instinto de supervivencia, se movió hacia su espada q estaba recargada en un árbol, los orcos solo miraban, el chico tirado en el suelo levantando su espada y apuntándolos con ella en actitud de amenaza, pero con total desesperación y miedo, después ... un sonido ..., un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando detrás de el vio crecer una sombra, la cual se hizo gigantesca, volteo... un golpe... y la oscuridad cubrió su mente, para nunca ver luz.

- Acamparemos aquí. Su capa de un extraño color verde ondeaba como danzando con el viento.

- No bajen la guardia - continuo diciendo - pasando esas colinas al norte empieza la zona de Orcos, y este lugar esta infestado de goblins.

Miraba al norte mientras hablaba, su mirada fría y calida a la vez, extraña combinación, reflejaba seguridad.

- No te preocupes Link, si algo se aparece probara el filo de mi katar. Dijo una suave voz.

- No te confíes pequeño Darklan, una voz se escucho detrás de ellos, en la sombra El Elfo Oscuro, permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre el pecho, en una posición que caracterizaba a los amos de las sombras.

- Ea el Elfo tiene razón, el tipo del bastón y la vestimenta blanca sonreía, esos goblins son fáciles de matar pero cuando atacan juntos son de cuidado, además luego anda su rey vagando en estas tierras es bastante detestable, pero tiene un cetro muy largo .

Se soltaron a reir, solo Link seguía viendo a la colina q delimitaba la zona Orca, no emitió sonido alguno pero mostró una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Y Victor?, pregunto Darklan

- Debe estar haciendo una de sus cosas raras, ya sabes como es. Dijo el mago blanco siempre sonriente.

- Que venga, no quiero q nos separemos, debemos estar juntos a todo momento. Susurro el knight parecia ausente...

- Aca lo Traigo, lo encontré matando Mushroms. El elfo se acercaba con su traje de asesino totalmente negro, como siempre lo uso, a su lado venia lo q parecía un músico, realmente lo era, aunque mas diestro con el arco q con los cantos, el era un bard...

Si alguien pidiera que describiera a victor tal vez lo primero q diría era que se distraía con facilidad, jugando todo el tiempo y no dando importancia a nada.

- Por que las caras tan largas parece que están en un entierro… ¡Link! mira los mushrom tenían poison spore, los guardare por si sirven.

- Que bueno pero no te separes otra vez, tienes que prometerlo, estamos cercas de tierras peligrosas, al decir eso le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Esta bien, entendido no me separo, aparte creo que vi un goblin merodeando.

- Así es, al sur no lejos se ven las torres de vigilancia que delimitan sus tierras, las veremos mejor de noche, estamos entre los orcos y los golbins. Añadió el elfo con calma.

Ninguno dijo mas...

La noche los envolvió, Darklan y Victor dormían usaban un tronco como almohada, el elfo dormía sentado en el lado opuesto, recargado en un árbol en esa extraña posición.

Link lo miraba, mientras pensaba lo hábil que era el Elfo, mas de una vez Link lo había visto estar sentado así, durmiendo y despertar en segundos listo para hacer lo que mas disfrtaba.

Zhinno y Link sentados cerca del fuego que el mismo Mago había invocado, los dos sentados en piedras, Zhinno guardaba silencio respetando los pensamientos de su amigo.

- Zhinno algo no esta bien... -Link rompió el silencio – mientras dirigía su mirada al fuego.

- Si también puedo sentirlo, es como si los orcos no fueran lo que solían ser, hay algo más que no cuadra, creaba pequeñas llamas en su mano mientras hablaba.

- Temo por todos, debí venir solo... –Dijo Lnik cerrando los ojos se notaba preocupado

- Sabes que primero te hubiera hecho piedra (dado stone curse) antes de q te permitiera ir sin mi - le regalo una sonrisa - además sabes que Darklan, Victor y Elfo piensan igual, ha corrido demasiada sangre, los Grandes Maestros (GMs) de prontera no hacen nada, la gente esta aterrada, además...

- Si lo se... –lo interrumpió- la forma en q murió... Ver morir a tu esposa, y morir después..., fue un gran amigo, un gran maestro... –Su mirada era triste, pero en sus ojos oscuros la furia de su corazón empezaba a mostrarse.

- Makyu ... Tienes que estar calmado, si no todo puede salir mal.

Link bajo la cabeza, apretaba los puños con fuerza.

- Recuerda lo que vinimos a hacer, recuerda que es mas grande que nosotros... –La seriedad en el rostro del mago resaltaba con la oscuridad de la noche.

Hubo un largo Silencio

- Disculpa viejo amigo, tienes toda la razón... –le dijo el caballero con voz calmada.

- Duerme un poco, yo vigilare en lo que el Elfo se despierta casi es su turno. - Su sonrisa era sincera.

El mago acepto con un movimiento de cabeza…

La noche paso sin nada importante que contar…

La luz del día apareció suave a través de las espesas ramas de los árboles.

El elfo despierto desde temprano se encontraba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada, estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos, su corazón intranquilo no dejaba de alarmarlo.

Algo saldrá mal… - pensó para si - No podemos echarnos atrás mucho depende de esto…

Link ya miraba desde la colina las tierras de orcos, con Zhinno a su lado, intentando descifrar que movimientos harían.

VictorLink había cazado el desayuno, con solo una flecha en medio de los ojos mato al jabalí, que aun colgaba en la hoguera ya parcialmente devorado.

Darklan y Víctor jugueteaban como niños, realmente eso es lo que eran, aun unos niños…

El grupo de cinco, se dirigió a su destino, entraron desde el sur subiendo por la última colina y vieron entonces la aldea de los orcos, se encontraba en una inquietante tranquilidad.

Muy bien aquí nos separamos, -Dijo el caballero de verde armadura mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de sus amigos -Darklan, Elfo, la mejor de las suertes, tengan mucho cuidado, algo…

- No te preocupes -interrumpió el pequeño darklan regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, que jamás volvería a ver…

Los asesinos partieron ocultos con una de las legendarias técnicas de asesino, se dirigieron directo a la aldea orca.

Los tres amigos que quedaron en la colina, embargados por un sentimiento de nostalgia no dejaban de mirar por donde partieron, aun cuando no veían nada, fue difícil dejar de ver...

Cuando por fin lograron quitarse la sensación de tristeza partieron a su destino...

Y todo paso… Aunque sus corazones les habían hablado, era difícil aceptarlo..

Las estrellas brillaban, en un cielo donde la luna roja, se asomaba ostentosa.

Entre los árboles cuatro sombras, esperaban, en silencio agotados por la batalla, Link sentado en un piedra sostenía algo en sus manos que emanaba un hermoso brillo dorado, Víctor acostado totalmente agotado, aun recuperándose de la batalla que casi le costo la vida, Zhinno platicaba con un caballero, pero este era de un armadura pesada, hablaban en voz baja, aquel caballero portaba un enorme escudo y una espada, era de la orden de Prontera, era uno de los caballeros santos…

Cuando se separaron en la última colina, el grupo de tres, rodeo la aldea por fuera llegando desde el norte, buscando la entrada al calabozo orco.

La entrada parecía una simple casa mas de la aldea, aunque la cara de un demonio labrada en la puerta no parecía nada normal, cuando la cruzaron, el olor a humedad y a podrido les llego de golpe, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a esa oscuridad tan tétrica, pudieron ver al fondo unas escaleras, las cuales eran la verdadera entrada al calabozo, en silencio se dirigieron a ella, Link desenvainó su espada de dos manos, Victor ya tensaba una flecha en su arco, el mago debajo de su capa escondía su bastón, juntos como uno solo…

El ataque fue inmediato, apenas cruzaron la puerta hordas de orcos muertos (zombies) los atacaron, la cantidad de ellos era sorprendente, parecía no tener fin, Victor fue el primero en alcanzarlos, con su rapidez lanzo su primer flecha dando en la cabeza de un orco y atravesándola por completo (no hubo sangre), inmediatamente tensaba su arco con dos flechas en el, en una técnica que sabia desde que era un arquero, estas dos flechas impactaron en el pecho de un orco atravesando su corazón, en ese instante Link corría con su espada sostenida en sus dos manos, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante y poniendo la espada hacia atrás en diagonal, se dirigía a un grupo grande de orcos muertos, el primer golpe rebano en dos aun orco, la espada ahora en alto bajo para hacer un segundo golpe, que le cortaría la cabeza a otro mas, el grupo de orcos se amontono sobre Link, ocultándolo de la vista de sus amigos, por un instante se perdió en el mar de orcos, pero un fuego surgió como una explosión debajo de ellos, lanzándolos en todas direcciones, en ese mismo instante el mago termino de conjurar una enorme tormenta de hielo que arrazo con los orcos restantes, algunos quedando totalmente congelados, algunos desmembrados por el aire que arrastraba enormes bloques de hielo, la batalla había terminado en segundos.

- Están bien - Pregunto Zhinno

Link asintió con la cabeza.

- Si los arrasamos – exclamo Víctor en aire victorioso.

Caminaron en silencio, se encontraron Orcos Zombis en el camino pero Víctor los elimino con prontitud, sin dar oportunidad ni siquiera de acerarse los suficiente para verles los ojos, así de hábil era Víctor.

Pero la habilidad siempre lleva al exceso de confianza…

Llegaron a una cámara, iluminada solo por unas viejas antorchas que parecían ser eternas, una urna, que daba la impresión de llevar miles de años ahí, se encontraba en medio del cuarto, tenia una inscripción forjada en la cubierta, "El Comienzo" - leyó el Zhinno.

Link se adelanto para abrirla, y mientras los tres observaban deslumbrados por el hallazgo, no se percataron…

De las sombras salio disparada una hacha directo al cuerpo de Víctor, con suficiente fuerza para partirlo en dos, Link lo vio de reojo pero era demasiado tarde, todo fue muy rápido, Zhinno intento lanzar una magia para detener su camino pero no lo consiguió por unos centímetros, el sonido del golpe llego a sus cabezas antes de que pudieran descifrar que pasaba, Víctor paralizado por la sensación de estar a segundos de la muerte, Zhinno lanzando fuego hacia el lugar de donde surgió el hacha, desde el cual se escucho un grito desgarrador de dolor, Link miraba el escudo…

Un escudo que fue lanzado desde la derecha de la urna había bloqueado el camino del hacha, y termino clavándose en la pared izquierda, aun con el hacha ensartada en el…

Link no quitaba los ojos de la piedra de brillo amarillo, aun el mago platicaba con el caballero de escudo y espada, un cruzado, Víctor despertó de su sueño pero sus ojos estaban ausentes, aun esperaban, los dos asesinos no regresaban, la espera había sido larga, mas de lo pensado, pero tenían esperanzas, después de todo los orcos no los podían ver…

Un crujido se escuchó entre los árboles, tres de los cuatro se pusieron en alerta, sus armas se mostraban desafiantes en la luz de esa luna roja, entonces llegó…

Cuando se separaron del grupo, los dueños de las sombras partieron sin voltear atrás, directo a la aldea orca, llegaron por el sur entre los árboles se movían con tal gracia ya agilidad que realmente era un hermoso espectáculo, Darklan y El Elfo se movian en perfecta sincronía, no decían una sola palabra con simples miradas y gestos con las manos se entendían a la perfección.

Estaban juntos desde el principio, El Elfo le tenía un cariño muy especial a Darklan, la determinación del pequeño había ganado el corazón del Elfo, sus ocurrencias siempre lo hacían reír, cuando El Elfo miraba al pequeño Darklan lo hacia como un padre mira aun hijo.

Llegaron a las cabañas, parecían hechas de un material similar al barro, las puertas y ventanas eran de madera, al igual que los techos lo cual les daba un apariencia cómica, al rodear una de estas casas se Darklan se topo de frente a una Orca, habría chocado con ella de no ser por sus excelentes reflejos, paso por un costado, la orca apenas pudo percibir una suave brisa, la habilidad para ocultarse de maestros de las sombras era sorprendente.

A lo lejos debajo de unos árboles se sentaba un grupo de orcos, El Elfo hizo una seña para que se acercaran a ellos, aun cuando no podían verlos fueron cautelosos, se acercaron desde los árboles, no querían correr riesgo, pero lo que paso fue totalmente inesperado…

Se acercaron suavemente, casi deslizándose, se detuvieron muy cerca, y lo que vieron no los sorprendió del todo, en la zona mas oscura una voz hablaba con frenesí, al ver de quien se trataba los dos se miraron sorprendidos, y asintieron con la cabeza, ahí fue cuando todo salio mal, se escucho un extraño sonido, un golpe seco y un crujir de huesos.

Mientras intercambiaban miradas los ojos de Darklan se pusieron vidriosos, y su mirada era de sorpresa, como intentado comprender que había salido mal, al ver sus ojos El Elfo se dio cuenta que Darklan le pedía perdón, por haberse distraído, El Elfo corrió hacia el sin importarle ya nada, Darklan callo de rodillas, entonces lo vio, y se dio cuenta que el también lo veía a pesar de estar oculto, un orco gigantesco de un extraño penacho, cargaba un enorme escudo dorado y una espada gigante, disfrazado por los árboles acabo con la vida de Darklan, de un solo golpe con la espada había destrozado la espalda del pequeño, las vértebras se hicieron pedazos con la fuerza del golpe, El Elfo sin pensar levanto sus katars en alto y corrió hacia el orco para salvar al pequeño, al que siempre vio como un hijo, se acercaba al orco, Darklan aun de rodillas aun determinado a no irse, a pelear hasta el final, con su ultimo aliento y fuerzas, tenso los músculos y giro su cuerpo lo cual parecería imposible después del terrible daño de la espalda, clavo sus katar en las piernas del gigante y grito.

- Corre ve y dile a Link lo que vimos, dijo Darklan escupiendo sangre, mientras giraba sus katars enterradas para hacer mas daño al Orco del Penacho.

El Elfo lo miro a los ojos por ultima vez admirando su valor y su coraje, queriendo decirle tantas cosas, pero tenia que ser rápido, Darklan le sonrió con agradecimiento y amor, el elfo con una mirada le mostró lo orgulloso que estaba, en el instante que el Orco levantaba su enorme espada, El Elfo se dio la vuelta y no miro atrás solo escucho el ultimo grito de guerra y de dolor del pequeño, por un instante dudo, quiso regresar, pero sabia que era demasiado tarde, salio de las sombras, pensó que ya no tenia caso ser discreto y quería que alguien pagara, de frente lo encararon un par de Orcos Azules, que destacan por ser mas fuertes que los verdes, El Elfo se movió hábilmente hacia la derecha de uno de ellos dando un golpe extendido con su katar cortándole el cuello y manchándose de sangre, estaba furioso y ellos lo pagarían al segundo se le paro de frente, esquivando su golpe le ensarto la katar en la cara destrozándosela sin piedad, siguió corriendo, iba inclinado hacia adelante con las katars hacia atrás listas para enfrentar a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, paso a lado de una casa y justo cuando cruzaba la puerta, un hacha abanico el viento directo a su cuello, la esquivo sin dejar de correr y corto de un golpe el brazo del orco que intento decapitarlo, un par de orcos mas salieron a su encuentro, ya en los limites de la aldea, al primero le lanzo una piedra que recogió sin dejar de correr, le dio directo en la frente y mientras se encontraba aturdido le clavo la katar en el pecho, al segundo lo mato con una técnica de asesino que es devastadora, con una velocidad sorprendente le pego varios golpes en todo el cuerpo dejándolo totalmente mutilado, y siguió corriendo al bosque, después de internarse en el, se detuvo cuando el fervor de la batalla paso, se recargo en un árbol dejándose caer y lloro en silencio por su amigo, al que quiso mas que a nada en la vida.

Entonces llego…

De la nada apareció El Elfo, caminaba despacio, su mirada era fría, el traje del Elfo empapado en sangre le daba un aspecto tétrico.

- Estas bien, se adelanto preguntando el amo de las artes elementales.

El Elfo paso a su lado sin mirarlo, caminaba directo a Link

Bajo su larga espada y espero, bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza, ya todos sabían que Darklan jamás volvería, y que el Elfo nunca mas sería el mismo.

Tomo a Link de los hombros, y mirándolo directo a los ojos hablo.

- Teníamos razón, ellos están detrás de todo, dime que lo consiguieron, dime que el sacrificio de Darklan no fue en vano.

Sin contestarle Link le mostró la piedra de brillo amarillo.

- Tienes que usarla, no podemos parar, debemos detenerlos, si no empezamos ahora a prepararnos…

Una flecha se clavo en el brazo derecho del Elfo, sus ojos ardían en fuego, su sed de venganza aun no había calmado, realmente nunca lo haría el resto de su vida…

Con una velocidad asombrosa se dirigió directo a la zona donde provino la flecha, detrás de el Link desenvaino su espada, Zhinno lanzaba Truenos a el lugar donde el enemigo se encontraba, antes de que el Elfo quedara bajo su magia, Victor por fin despertaba de su aturdimiento, y mientras les daba alcance preparaba sus flechas, el cruzado se movía rápido a pesar de lo pesado de su armadura.

Salieron al claro varios orcos yacían calcinados por los rayos de Zhinno, era un gran numero, demasiado grande quizás y detrás de ellos, el gigante del penacho observaba, El Elfo se movía rápido las flechas se concentraron en el, su rapidez y habilidad para ocultarse, demostraron ser una excelente combinación evasiva, se lanzo directo a los orcos con arco, su katar se movió veloz hacia el corazón de el primer arquero, el cual como reflejo quiso protegerse con su arco, el cual se partió a la mitad, dejando sin protección su corazón que fue destrozado con el giro de las muñecas, movimiento que le enseño a Darklan, mientras que Link se movía hacia la derecha a el grupo de Orcos Azules, el mago iba con el y con un movimiento de su místico bastón el cielo se nublo y la tormenta empezó a cobrar forma, al encontrarse con el enorme grupo de orcos azules, Link esquivo un golpe, inclinando su cuerpo de lado izquierdo sin dejar de correr, y extendiendo su espada para dar un golpe mortal que abriría el vientre del orco derramando sus intestinos, con el impulso de ese movimiento, giro su espada, la levanto en alto, un brillo apareció en el filo extendiéndose y cubriéndola por completo, bajó sus brazos con fuerza, extendiendo el golpe como una ola de energía, que cubrió a un grupo de orcos que estaban de frente a el, la furia del golpe los despedazo, un orco que no recibió el destello de energía, quedo ligeramente detrás de Link, y lanzo su golpe con rabia, directo a la cabeza de Link, en ese instante desaprecio arrastrado por un gran pedazo de hielo que se le enterró en el cuerpo llevándoselo como una hoja de papel, los azules que se encontraban en la derecha de la armada orca desaparecieron casi en su totalidad

con el poder de los elementos del mago blanco, en la izquierda Víctor y el cruzado estaban encerrados espalda con espalda hacían lo posible por mantener a raya a los orcos, Víctor concentro su fuerza lanzando una lluvia de flechas, la zona cubierta por ellas dejo una alfombra azul de muertos, el escudo del cruzado volaba hacia los orcos la trayectoria que seguía dejaba una estela de muerte, destazaba los orcos que tenían la mala suerte de ser alcanzados por el giro del pesado escudo, entonces los alcanzaron y segundos antes de recibir las hachas, del cruzado surgió un resplandor, una enorme cruz de blanca desintegro a los azules, que se convirtieron en polvo con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

El Elfo dejaba dos largas heridas cruzadas en el cuerpo del ultimo orco en el frente de su cuerpo, murió al instante, no había dejado de correr evadiendo, y así con ese coraje se movió rápido hacia el gigante, detrás de el los cuatro guerreros lo seguían de cerca.

Cuando se encontraron cerca del gigante, notaron que los movimientos de sus piernas eran torpes, Darklan lo había conseguido, El Elfo sonrió al notarlo, se lleno de orgullo, y se lanzo sobre el con Darklan en el corazón.

El Orco dorado dejo caer su pesada espada, el asesino evadió el golpe y se movió rápido hacia la derecha desprotegida del gigante, dio un salto y encajo sus katars en la pierna del gigante y con la fuerza de sus brazos, empezó a usar el arma para escalar por el cuerpo del orco, la clavaba y se impulsaba hacia arriba, el orco levanto su espada para intentar detenerlo, pero la uso para protegerse del escudo que iba directo a su cabeza, al bloquearlo, Link se acercaba y el gigante le lanzo un golpe, lo recibió con su espada y salio disparado hacia el costado izquierdo , Zhinno y Víctor atacaron al gigante, en dos puntos diferentes a la vez, la bola de fuego del mago, fue detenida por el escudo dorado, las flechas dieron en su pierna izquierda, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, el asesino ya se encontraba en el pecho del orco del penacho, su mirada y sonrisa eran de satisfacción El Elfo Oscuro, levanto su brazo derecho y haciendo uso de todas su fuerzas clavo la katar en el cuello del gigante, se impulso una vez mas y con la katar izquierda le atravesó el ojo hiriéndolo de muerte, se sacudió por el dolor lanzando un terrible grito desesperado, el asesino callo al suelo con la fuerza de la sacudida, la espada del orco bajo en un terrible golpe directo al estomago del asesino, Víctor lanzo unas flechas a la mano que sostenía la espada….

La espada golpeo el blando vientre del Elfo atravesándolo por completo clavándose en la tierra, Víctor había fallado el disparo…

Los ojos de Víctor se perdieron en la nada, Link se movió rápido y de un golpe firme corto el brazo derecho del orco gigante, para evitar que la espada se moviera con la caída, el mago demostrando sus reflejos, creo una muro de hielo, evitando que el orco que caía muerto aplastara a Link y al Elfo, aunque para el Elfo esto ya no importaria…

Link se acerco al Elfo, se hinco y sostuvo su cabeza en sus brazos una lagrima corría en su mejilla, Zhinno se acercaba en ese instante hincándose también, Víctor a gatas con la cabeza agachada lloraba no muy lejos de ellos.

- Link… prométeme… prométeme… que seguirás adelante…

- Así será te lo prometo, con el puño cerrado de su mano derecha golpeo su pecho sobre su armadura, a la altura de su corazón.

Aun cuando Link no deseara seguir adelante la promesa estaba hecha y la seguiría hasta el final…

- Zhinno… cuento... cuento contigo, siempre eres el más sereno en las peores situaciones…

- Víctor…

Víctor no podía sostenerse en pie, seguía a gatas, lloraba, su corazón estaba desecho, agotado, su alma cansada de las batallas, había estado apunto de morir y sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de un amigo, se sentía derrotado… Escucho al Elfo pero no pudo ir con el… no podía verlo a los ojos…

- Zhinno, Link, díganle a Víctor que no fue su culpa… Ya sabíamos que pasaría… En el fondo lo sabíamos…

Asintieron con la cabeza.

- No los dejen ganar…

Sus ojos se cerraron, y El Elfo Oscuro se hundió en el sueño eterno…

Dos tumbas, encima de ellas se encontraban el casco, la espada y el escudo del Orco gigante, la inscripción tallada en madera de una de ellas decía:

"Aquí descansa el Maestro de los Fantasmas de las Sombras"

"El Elfo Oscuro"

"Guía Nuestro Camino"

La segunda una tumba vacía, (se lamentaban no intentar recuperar el cuerpo de Darklan, pero aun había un orco gigante en esa aldea, aun más peligroso, y tenían una promesa que cumplir…) esta tenía tallada:

"El Pequeño con el Corazón Indomable"

"Darklan"

"Tu Coraje Será Nuestro Ejemplo"

Y ese fue el adiós…

Caminaron al norte, rodeando la aldea, en el camino, en la confusión y la tristeza de sus pensamientos nadie lo noto, Víctor había desaparecido…

Aun el cruzado se encontraba distante…

- Llego la hora, el mago miraba a Link

Link le contesto asintiendo con la cabeza, y saco el Emperium

El brillo era intenso parecía que la piedra tenia vida propia, realmente así lo era, se movía a través de los pensamientos de Link, sus emociones y miedos, comprendía todo lo que necesitaba y lo cumpliría.

Un brillo dorado envolvió a Link mientras la piedra se fundía en sus manos, en la parte externa de su mano derecha apareció un emblema de brillo dorado, el brillo se fue apagando con suavidad, pero el emblema quedaría grabado, parecía un tatuaje en su mano derecha, y ese mismo tatuaje estaría en la mano de los que formaran parte de ese Clan.

"Clan Link"

Así se llamaron

Cuando caminaban de regreso a la ciudad de Prontera, el señor de los elementos y el cruzado de nombre Rakawa portaban el emblema en su mano derecha…


End file.
